24fandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Stanton
| firstseen = | lastseen = }} Roger Stanton was the director of the NSA, serving under President David Palmer during Day 2. Stanton, along with Colonel Ron Samuels and Senator Bruce Gluck, orchestrated a plot to undermine Palmer's presidency: the Coral Snake conspiracy. Stanton and his co-conspirators allowed Afghan terrorist cell Second Wave to smuggle a nuclear bomb into the United States, but secretly had the Coral Snake team shadow the terrorists. His endgame was to have the commandos intercept the bomb moments before detonation, and exploit the incident to impose his own policies on the Palmer administration. When evidence of Stanton's activities came to light, Palmer discretely had him arrested and interrogated. Unbeknownst to Stanton, he and his group were being used by members of a European oil consortium, who sabotaged his plan to further their own conspiracy. Day 2 Stanton arrived at the Northwest Regional Operations Complex and was briefed on the dismissal of Eric Rayburn, which followed one of his decisions that led to the deaths of many agents of CTU Los Angeles. He met with President David Palmer and they greeted each other as Palmer took Stanton into his office. Stanton said that he was disturbed with Rayburn's decision, and Palmer reminded him of the casualty figured: over 29 dead. Palmer said that he was glad Stanton had arrived. Stanton moved straight on to business; he said that it was a bad idea to talk to the ambassador because he felt it to be a ploy to gain access to U.S. intelligence. Palmer said that he was not as certain as Stanton, and was still going to meet with him . When he did meet with Ambassador Shareef, Palmer learned he did want a mutual exchange of intelligence; all of America's intel on Second Wave camps operating within the ambassador's country. Palmer was unsure how beneficial it would be to the U.S. to reveal all that information. He said that he would have to think about the deal, and sent the ambassador away while he decided what to do. After he left, Stanton said that they could not give the intel to the ambassador because the U.S. had agents in his country and this would expose them. Palmer told him to take out all information to do with American agents, but Stanton still had reservations, saying that he did not trust the ambassador. He reminded Palmer that the country could be supporting Second Wave. Palmer asked for Lynne's opinion; she agreed with Stanton. However, Palmer decided to give the ambassador the information despite Stanton's unhappiness. He told Stanton to monitor how they used the U.S. intel. Stanton ran into Palmer's office and showed him and Lynne a news feed from Fox that chronicled the ambassador's chopper crashing down moments after he left, killing him and Salim. Stanton was concerned about an intelligence share between the United States and the unnamed Middle Eastern countries during Day 2. It was suspected that he caused the helicopter crash of Farhad Salim and Ambassador Shareef. Later, Palmer determined that he has been working to undermine him because of his connection to Coral Snake. Palmer has Colonel Lamb place Stanton under arrest for treason, and sent Secret Service agent Ted Simmons to torture him for urgent intelligence. It transpires that Stanton was a key figure in this conspiracy and, having had prior knowledge of the nuclear weapon, allowed the bomb into the country under the advisement of Peter Kingsley. Unaware of Kingsley's real agenda, Stanton intended for a paramilitary group known as Coral Snake to track the bomb and neutralize the threat at the last moment. His objectives, in his words, were to give the Palmer administration "balls" and toughen up the President's agenda. Stanton only reveals this to the President after he is tortured - something which is later used against President Palmer in the attempted take-over by Vice President Jim Prescott. Stanton's plan failed when the Coral Snake team captain, Jonathan Wallace, murdered the other six members of the team under orders from Kingsley, allowing the Second Wave terrorists to come very close to fulfilling their plan. During the interrogation, President Palmer told Stanton that he would be executed if people were killed in the bomb blast. The bomb was eventually discovered by CTU and the FBI, and detonated safely by George Mason. But, during the aftermath of the bomb's detonation, American neighborhoods with Middle Eastern residents were attacked in retaliation, and several people died as a result, including at least one young boy. Later in the day, he testified against Palmer in the 25th Amendment proceedings on behalf of Jim Prescott. When CTU exposed Peter Kingsley with help from Sherry Palmer, she was able to get Kingsley to confirm that Stanton was involved with the plot and that Palmer was telling the truth in his testimony about Stanton's involvement. Memorable quotes * David Palmer: What are you trying to do? Start a war with the Middle East? * Roger Stanton: No. * David Palmer: Then what? * Roger Stanton: Your defense policy is too passive. You need more resources. * David Palmer: You're trying to hijack my presidency. * Roger Stanton: No, no, no. But I'd like to give it some balls. ("Day 2: 8:00pm-9:00pm") Background information and notes * Stanton's fate was not made explicit. It is very plausible that he was given a life sentence, or executed, for treason, as President Palmer predicted. * In real life, the Director of the National Security Agency is always a general officer from one of the branches of the U.S. Armed Forces. However, Stanton is never referred to as a general or admiral. Live appearances See also nl:Roger Stanton Category:Characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:Day 2 antagonists Category:U.S. government officials Category:David Palmer administration personnel Category:NSA personnel Category:Coral Snake conspirators Category:Masterminds Category:Living characters